Best Friends
by YukiPKyo
Summary: Can you imagine Kyo and Arisa together? hehe, im trying. I think this is turning out good. so check out the story and see what happens ^_^ (im no good w/ summaries ^_^') Ch. 5 is up
1. Ch1 The Dream

Best Friends  
  
Disclamier!!! Thats right, dont own it but hey its fun making up what you want to happen ^_^  
  
OK here goes -takes a deep breath- hope ya like and tell me what to think, for Ch. 2 i dunno where to go really... (do me a favor, no flames, i need support cause ive never done this before)  
  
By the way, beware of cussing cause of Kyo ^_^'  
  
Chapter 1 The Dream  
  
"You never told me that!!" A very shocked Tohru yelled. Backing away into a wall leaning, against it for support. Her mind was swiming in her thoughts, trying to make clear what has just been said. Tohru tried to think of what her mom would say in a situation like this. After a moment nothing came to mind. She shook her head to come back to the reality of the situation. She locked eyes with Kyo then did the same with her best friend Arisa. She never dreamed her and Kyo would... well you know..., her eyes followed their arms down to see them holding hands. Who would have ever thought THEY would hook up!! Smiling Tohru tells them "Well um... what a suprise... well as long as you two are happy." Arisa opens her mouth and she hears bells like an alarm come out of her mouth.  
  
Tohru closes her eyes tight and covers her ears. She opens her eyes lightly and looks around, seeing that shes tucked in her bed, relizing it was a dream and she was not at school at all. Looking around a bit more she sees Kyo at her side and is staring at her with a strange look in his eye. She closes her eyes slowly and the next thing she knows she feels Kyo lean on the bed and she feels color gathering in her cheek as she feel Kyos lips against hers lightly kissing her. Tohrus mind goes blank in the suprise from the kiss. She barely opens her eyes to see Kyo between her lashes and finds that his face is a reflection of hers. After a moment of looking at her with that look in his eye he leaves to exit the room and out of the corner of her she sees that he has his fingers touching his lips lightly. When she hears the door slide shut Tohru sits up slowly wondering what Kyo was thinking when he did that. She puts a hand to her cheek to find out that the blush was still there. Tohru was trying to think of the dream that had made her wake up to find Kyo there but all she could remember was the feeling of shock from it.  
  
* ~ ~ Do Da ~ ~ *  
  
Kyo stirs on his bed and winces. "Uhh... God damn that rat!" Kyo yells half asleep. Kyos dream is of earlier that day when Yuki beat him up once again, but this time he landed wrong. He had landed on the side of his back unknowing that a rock was there so it bruised pretty bad. Moments later Kyos face turns from pain to shock. Later you see Kyo start moving then wakes up with a start and jumps out of his bed panting, eyes in disbelief. "There is no way!!" Kyo sits down to try and calm himself and starts to say aloud how the dream began remembering how it started. "Ok, so, it starts out semi-normal, semi cause the yankee was in it, anyways me, Tohru and and (grr..) A.. Arisa... were playing Rich man Poor man here at the Sohma house. I look around and see that Tohru is gone and suddenly Arisa throws down her cards and walks over to me and grabs my shirt then pulls me to her and... o god... then.. SHE KISSED ME! That got me pissed, then i saw that damn Yuki watching and laughing... GAHHH!!" 


	2. Ch2 After Math

Best Friends  
  
Disclamier! Don't own 'em, lol you know the drill ^_^ Hope ya like this chapter and remember watch for the cussing cause of our dear, loveable Kyo ^_^ (o and if you want to know why i keep calling her Arisa its cause i im not sure how to spell the nick name. lol if some one will let me know ill change it for the next chapter. ^_^ thanks!)  
  
* (what ever is here)* thats what they are imagining just so you know.  
  
Chapter 2. After math  
  
Kyo stomps down the hall going to his next class with the dream and the kiss still fresh in his mind. He found the class he was looking for and walks in. His mind still thinking, he was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts when he was pushed into the side of the door. Kyo looks to see why. Arisa is up against the other side glaing at him. "Move it orange-top." Arisa said it like she was annoyed. Kyo gives her a strange look but snaps out of it and yells "Damn you yankee not today!" They struggle to get through the door and after a moment Kyo feels Arisa step back and him fall to the face down on the floor. Kyos anger gets worse. "Your just about as bad as that damn Yuki!" Arisa smirks as he says that. Hana comes up behind Kyo and says "Can't you just feel those sparks fly?" Kyo turns on her, yelling "What the hell do you mean "signals"?!" Hanna smiles and turns and walks to her seat.  
  
Tohru watches Kyo from her seat, still trying to figure out what Kyo had meant by the kiss. 'Maybe he wanted to know what it was like... or what if.. what if he likes me...' "Him like me?" Tohru whispers. She looks in front of her and finds Yuki standing there. "Anything the matter Miss Honda?" Yuki says in his soft toned voice.Tohru looks at him suprised and shakes her head "O, o no. Just thinking." Tohru smiles and sees out of the corner of her eye, Kyo and Arisa arguing.. AGAIN.   
Yuki looks at Tohru with his purple eyes, noticing that she was looking at Kyo earlier. Yukis thoughts turned to ones of jealousy as he thinks of how again that cat doesn't know how lucky he is 'Stupid cat, he is so blind. He just won't see it' Yuki shakes his head with a slight frown on his lips. "Yuki, are you ok?" Tohru asked with a concerned look on her face. Smiling, Yuki says with slight sarcasim in his voice "O... don't Kyo and Arisa look cute." Both Tohru and Yuki chuckle but Tohru tries to figure out why that sounds so familar.  
  
* ~ ~ Do Da ~ ~ *  
  
The walk home after school was silent. Everyone had things on their mind. Yuki relizing that he was starting to feel for Tohru. Kyo was wondering how he could have had a dream like that. 'The yankee...' Kyo shudders. Tohru is still curious about both Yukis and Kyos thoughts. She glanced at Kyo wondering what he would say if she asked him about the kiss. *'What do you mean?! What kiss?!'* 'Hehe maybe it would be better if I didn't ask.' Tohru sighs. They get to the house and go inside and see Shigure sitting at his table typing on his computer. Shigure looks up and smiles "How was your day?" All three of them shrug and mumble something. Kyo puts down his stuff and starts practicings his punches right outside. Yuki and Tohru go to their own rooms. Shigure snickers then looks up at Kyo. "Kyo what were you doing in Tohrus room this morning?" Kyo stops, suprised anyone had seen him come out then snaps out of it. Kyo opens his mouth but is interrupted when he hears the door slide open to see a shocked and a little upset Yuki. Tohru comes in "What do you guys want for dinner...." She trails off and looks around and sees their expressions, "What just happened here? Tohru asked. 


	3. Ch3 Flash Backs

Best Friends   
  
Disclaimer: Yep Yep, don't own them but hey, if ya like the story read on! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3- Flash Backs  
  
"What the hell! You didn't walk in there!" Kyo yells. Iritated that she had messed up the story. Kyo looks around see that everyone was listening sharply. By every one I mean: Kyo, Tohru, Hana, Arisa, Yuki and Kagure. Kagure was giving an evil eye to Kyo. She hadn't started to yell cause she wanted hear the story. Now that they had tooken a break she was ready to pounce. "KYOOOOO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS SOONER?!?!" Kagure yelled jumping up and grabing Kyo by the arms. Everyone else gets out of the way so not to be in the way of Kagures wrath. Then she starts to swing him, and slam him into the walls. Making imprints of him in the wall as well. All the while screaming "YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME KYOOOO!!!" The hall door slides open and Shigure looks in. "Hey guys, whats all the loud banging sound I hear?" Shigure looks around and sees Kagure and Kyo, then sighs.  
  
"I'll go get the plywood." Sigure closes his eyes and slides the door shut. Kagure slams Kyo for the twentith time then see his face and gets tears in her eyes. "O! My dear Kyo! Who has beaten you up so hard?" Kagure said this with sympathy in her voice. Arisa and Hanna stared at the two in confusion. Arisa was thinking 'Wasn't she JUST kicking his butt? She is one wierd girl' 'Her signals are.... unusual...' Hanna thought to herself. Arisa and Hanna look at one another and shrug. Yuki put his hand to his mouth to cover up a soft chuckle at the thought of someone else beating up Kyo other then him. Tohru looks around. She feels her stomache rumble and relizes just how hungry she is. "Is anyone up for snacks?" As she said this she got up from the place she had been sitting to be out of the way.Everyone turned their attention to Tohru and nodded. Hearing the stomaches growl at the mention of food, Tohru hurries to the kitchen to get something prepared.  
Everyone starts to look around wondering what they should do while waiting for Tohru to get back. Kyo sits up slowly a little dazed from the assault from Kagure. He sits back at the table, small bruises and cuts visable on his body. Yuki starts to look around, after a few moments he spots what he was searching for. He gets up and calmly walks over to a shelf and picks up what had caught his eye. "Arisa.." He throws the pack of cards to her. "Rich man Poor man?" Arisa smiles and catching the cards and nods. "Ready to get beaten orange-top?" She says with a smirk on her face. Kyo makes a fist and says "You're going down, you damn yankee!" Everyone joins in the games except Kagure. She had never really played before and thought it would be better just to cheer Kyo on. The games starts and Hanna faces away from everyone else with her cards backwards. Not to far into the game Kyo and Arisa start arguing. "That's cheating!" "Is not!!" They both stand up and are about to argue further when they stop to see the kitchen door slides open and in comes Tohru with double flavored rices balls. Enough for everyone to have quite a few. Everybody, hungry as they are, threw the cards to the center of the table and each grab for the rice balls. Smiling, Tohru takes her place next to Yuki at the table, glad everyone likes the rice balls. Yuki leans close to Tohru and whispers "We were waiting on you before getting on with the story, Miss Honda." Tohru smiles and nods. "Shall we start again?" She asked. Everyone nods still eating the snacks. They hear the door slide open and see Shigure standing there. "Can I say my part?"  
  
* ~ ~ Do Da ~ ~ *  
  
Shigure puts up a finger. "Miso soup, Tohru?" 


	4. Ch4 Feeling

Best Friends  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em but hey they are fun to play with, you know what I mean? ^_^  
As always watch for Kyos mouth. ^_~  
O and sorry about the wait on this one but even I have a little faith that you people will like this one. (or so I hope ^_^')  
  
Chapter 4 - Feelings  
  
Tohru looks at each of them with a strange look, seeing that all their faces resembled hers. They all stood there for a moment in awkward silence. Tohru takes one last look around and shrugs, then smiles and says "Miso Soup it is then!" Tohru closes the door. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo all let out a big sigh of relief. Kyo looks around around and stalks off so he won't have to answer the question that was asked. Yuki just stands there in the door. A dazed look on his face showed that he was deep in thought. 'I.. I hadn't relized how much I liked her. She's so kind and caring..' Yuki suddenly snaps out of it and relizes Shigure is looking at him with fingers on his chin, like he was pondering what to say. "Thinking of Tohru?" Shigure asks with a smile. Yuki gasps at the comment, eyes wide with suprise. "How.. how did you know?" Yuki said in a breathless voice. Shigure shruged with that constant smile on his face. "Just that look in your eyes." Yuki looks at the floor not knowing what to say. He thought for a moment then heads for the door. He stops for a moment thinking about what Shigure had said. "You know, it's not wrong to love." Shigure says quietly. Yukis eyes widen a little more at the thought of that. He walks out the door and slides the door shut behind him, and starts heading in the direction of his garden. He needed to do some serious thinking.  
  
Yuki walks faster trying to figure out exactly what his feelings are for Tohru. Unexpectedly, guess who is lost in thought and is heading right for Yuki. You guessed right! Our lovely Miss Tohru! Just as Yuki relizes what is about to happen, it was to late. Tohru gasps in suprise as she hears the all to familar "bang" and sees a rat on the ground surrounded by clothing. She gets down on her knees saying "OH! Yuki! I'm sooo sorry!" Yuki puts his little paws up and waves them "No Miss Honda, Its alraight. It's my fault. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." He suddenly wondered why Tohru was all the way out here. "Miss Honda, what were you doing way out here to begin with?" Yuki asked curiously. Tohru perked up a little as she remembered why she was out there in the first place. "O! I was waiting for you because I wanted to know if the strawberrys were ready to be picked. I got to thinking they would be a great side dish for supper and all." Yuki smiled and thought. 'What a coinsidence she come out now.' He chuckled silently to himself. Suddenly you hear that "bang" again and Yuki is standing beside a very embarassed Tohru, who of course is looking the opposite direction of our now necked Yuki. He puts his clothes back on quickly and taps Tohru on her shoulder to let her know he's dressed. Tohru spins on her heels letting her hair fly back as she does. 'I must admit Miss Honda does look very nice..' Yuki thinks to himself. "Miss Honda..." He says under his breathe. Tohru catches Yukis eye. "Anything the matter Yuki?" She asked with concern in her voice. He looked at her with wide eyes for a moment then shook his head. "Huh... o.. nothing Miss Honda. Shall we go pick those strawberrys now?" Yuki smiled but didn't fail to notice the questionable glance Tohru had given him before returning the smile. Yuki grabed for her hand and pulled her gently toward the direction of the garden. Tohru walks along in suprise at first then catches up beside Yuki. 'I like the feeling of her hand in mine.' He smiled at the thought.  
  
* ~ ~ Do Da ~ ~ *  
  
Kyo is laying on the roof and looks up into the sky of dusk. His thoughts going in all diffrent directions. Not knowing what to do he gets frustrated. "AHHHH! There's to damn much to think about!!!" His mind decided it would settle on Arisa first. 'When did I stop calling her a damn yankee!!' He couldn't help but feel that something was going on inside him the he just couldn't put his finger on. Next order of business.. "That damn Yuki! Always getting to things first!" Kyo wondered if Yuki would get to Tohru first. That pissed him off even more. He started to tense up then relaxed at the same time as he thought about the kiss he had given Tohru. He started to put his hand to his cheeks cause he could feel blood rush to them at the thought of it but stoped mid way as he heard some one come up the ladder. 


	5. Ch 5 Suprises

Best Friends  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own Fruits Basket but thats ok :).   
Ok just to let you know. when its on the scene with Uo, if you remember back to Ep. 8 you will know what im talkin about. just thought i would let you know. and another note: every 3 chapters, they will not be telling the story but it will be in real time. thats why Kagura is not in Chs. 1,2,4 and 5. i know it jumps around a bit but bare with me and R&R PLZ!! i would love to know what you think of the story!  
  
Ch. 5 Suprises  
  
Kyo looks in the direction of the ladder. At first the sounds stop. Kyo tries to go back to his thought, when the sounds came and he sees Momiji come up the ladder and look up at the sky. Kyo feels his ears perk up when he hears the ladder creaking some more. Up comes Tohru with that all to familar smile on her face. He smiled as she glaced at him. "Someone's got a cruuuuush!" Momiji says with feeling in his voice, then laughs. Kyo puts up a fist getting angry at the sound of his voice. Standing up Kyo turns and gets Momiji in a head lock, and starts digging his knuckles into Momijis blonde hair. Kyo yells "Damn you Momiji! Why can't you ever keep your damn mouth shut!" Momiji starts to whine and cry. "WAAAAAAHHHH! Kyo's picking on me AGAIN!"   
Tohru smiled at thr familar scene. She clears her throat to get the boys attention. Kyo looks up and yells angerly. "What the hell do you want?! Uhh.. I mean.. what?!" The yelling had made Tohrus eyes go wide. She relaxed and started to explain why her and Momiji were up there. "Well Momiji thought it would be a nice idea to see the stars." She smiled as she glanced up. Kyo lets go of Momiji and lays back down also looking at the stars. Kyos eyes go wide as he turns his gaze to Momiji and suddenly jumps up. Going over to Momiji, Kyo whispers something in his ear. Momiji looks at Kyo with a look of disbelief, then says. "No way!" Kyo feels his anger start to rise but has has an idea. "Don't make me tell Tohru what you used to call everyone when you were little." Kyo smirked at the look on Momijis face. Tohru was watching the whole scene and was suprised when she saw his face. It was a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Momiji starts to say something then stops and looks around. Jumping off the roof he starts yelling "Shigure.. Haru... I'm hungry!!" Kyo watches him go and under his breath says "Finally.."  
Kyo sits down then looks up at Tohru and sees she is still standing. " You can sit down you know." She looks around then laughs. "Oh! I hadn't relized I was standing." Tohru knocks herself on the head lightly as she takes a seat near Kyo. "Hey! I've been thinking.." Tohru looks at Kyo curiously. "About what?" "Well... It's... It's about..." Kyo trailed off. 'Damn! Why can't I just finish the damn sentence?!' He gets angry with him self and looks at Tohru to find that she is blushing. "What's up Tohru?" He asked a little concerned. She looks at him. "...the kiss?.." Kyo looks at her with wide eyes. "You.. You were awake?" Tohru feels her cheeks get warmer as she nods. "Well don't go getting any ideas, I won't go and do it again." He looked away to hide the fact that he didn' mean it. He wasn't sure exactly how she would react. Tohru asks something in a quiet voice."Why did you.. anyway?" Kyo was caught off guard, he wasnt expecting that question. 'She deserves the truth... DAMN IT! Why does the truth have to be so hard!?' He turns to her slowly. Tohru was suprised to see hime blushing like she was.  
Well... I... DAMN IT! I like you Tohru. I don't know if you like me back, but ever since I got to know you I started to like you... when i woke from my dream i went to see if you were up. You weren't so so I sat there trying to think of what you would say to me. Then suddenly I... I wanted to kiss you... so.. I did. When I saw you that morning I ondered if you knew.." Kyo had said all that while looking at the ground. He looked up to see Tohru smiling. "Thank you Kyo. I've been meaning to ask you about it. I just thought you would deny it if I asked." Kyo says under his breath. "You're not the only one I want to kiss.." Tohru giggles as she hears the remark. "Damn yankee..." He looks at Tohru to see her eyeing him oddly. "You like Uo?" Kyo nods slowly. Tohru smiles. Kyo stands up. "I'm going to go train." With that said he jumps off the roof, Tohru looks after him thinking. 'Well, I'm glad Kyo opened up to me. I wonder what Uo wuld say if she knew that.' *"Orange-top likes me?! You've got to be kidding me!" Uo yells. "His signals have been occupied lately..." Hanna says in her montone voice.* Tohru smiles at the thought.  
* ~ ~ Do Da ~ ~ *Uo sat down on her couch and stretched out. 'Orange-top has really been acting strange lately. I mean stranger than usual any way. Glancing at me withat a funny look and not yelling so much. How much more obvious do you have to get?' She shakes her head, putting a hand near her temple. "He's not the only one acting strange. Normally orange-top isn't on my mind so much...' Her eyes widen a little. "No headache...?" Uo tries to figure out what is making her feel so strange. Unlike Kyo, she thinks she knows why. Although shes never felt this feeling before, womens intuition told her this. "I have a crush on orange-top?!" 


	6. Ch6 New Found Feelings

Best Friends  
Disclaimer: ok, sorry for the wait every one! i just did not know where to go ~_~. well so anways, i hope its good and as you know i dont own Fruits Basket! O! Tell me if you like this format better then the other one, k?  
  
Ok, everyone I just noticed that I was supposed to go out of the flash back in this ch. but ive already written it. so the next ch. will be it. im really sorry. bear with me k?  
  
~ ~ ^_^ ~ ~ -- that just passes a short amount of time ^_~  
  
Chapter 6 - New Found Feelings  
  
"Miss Honda! Time to go!" Yuki yelled.  
  
At the front door he heard hurried fooot steps coming down the stairs. Yuki saw Tohrus familar face. He smiled as her hair pulled back with the same blue ribbions. She smiled at him as she reached the door. Sliding it opens her and Yuki walk out the door in the direction of the school.  
  
~ ~ ^_^ ~  
  
Still walking to school Yuki looks ahead. Sighing he puts his head down and hopes he isn't noticed. Tohru looks over at Yuki and notices his sudden look of wanting to be invisable, looking forward she sees why. Giggling she sees the Prince Yuki Fan Club. As they get closer the girls spot their beloved Yuki and start chanting:  
  
"Y! U! K! I! Yuki! Yuki! We love Yuki!!"  
  
They passed the fan club trying not to notice the chant. The girls were pleased that their prince saw them, but when they looked up, they saw Yuki talking to Tohru... with his head facing the opposite direction.  
  
"YUKI!!!!"  
  
All three girls yelled that at once, infuriated that THEIR Prince Yuki was giving Tohru Honda the attention that they so wanted and desired from their prince.  
  
~ ~ ^_^ ~ ~  
  
"Tohru! What were you doing talkin to Prince Yuki this morning?!"  
  
A very agitated fan club girl shouted that as she got up in Tohrus face making her shink back a little bit. Next came fan club girl #2.  
  
"Yea! Don't make me tell you twice! Yuki is OURS!"  
  
Her face was as dark with jealousy and anger as was #1's.  
  
"Yea Tohru! Yuki is outs so back off!"  
  
All three girls were looking down on Tohru, her having that nervous smile on when shes not sure what to saw, when someone taps them on the shoulder. They turned around quickly abviously still upset. All of sudden a look of shock and fear came into their jealous faces as they see just who wanted their attention.  
  
"What... what do you want Yankee?"  
  
"You to stop messing with Tohru."  
  
"What if we don't, you'll beat us up?"  
  
With a smirk Uo steps aside and behind her is a very hostile looking Hanna (you can tell she's is ready to shock them for good ^_^)  
  
"You will have a very SHOCKING experiance!"  
  
All the girls get grim in the face at the look and sound of Hanna. At the same time they cower back afraid of what she can do. All of them putting their arms up as a guard.  
  
"S... Stay away p..psychic!"  
  
Hanna waslks forward slowly at first, smiling as she see the fan club girls back up scared. Going faster she chases off the girls as they go running down the hall.   
  
"Hanna! Don't hurt them to badly!"  
  
Uo yelled that with a sort of worried look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm more worried about those fan club girls then Hanna..."  
  
Tohru looks at Uo with a smile on her face. Uo sighs.  
  
"Why this time more then others Uo?"  
  
Uo smiled big wondering how Tohru would take the news. *Tohru eyes are wide and she faints* She laughs at that thought then looks at Tohru, debating if she should tell.  
  
"Well.... Hanna has been more distracted then usual. I have seen her stealing glances at a certain someone when she thought no one was watching her..."  
  
Tohrus eyes widen at the thought of Hanna liking someone. She never really thought that Hanna would..., she starts to get giddy at the thought of who it might be.  
  
"Well?! Who is it?!"  
  
Uo decides to tell Tohru by whispering it in her ear. After standing back up she looks at Tohru and sees her looking back with a look of pure suprise and disbelief.  
  
"Is it really --"  
  
*~~Do Da ~ ~*  
  
You see Yuki heading to class in a hurry. Something is on his mind, on his way there.  
  
'Miss Honigima has been acting... diffrently towards me... but as they say change can be good....' 


End file.
